Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Tile-based user interfaces (UIs) are becoming increasingly common in mobile computing devices. A tile-based application may present its UI in a tile that is displayed among several other tiles in the display area of an output device. The amount of information available from a tile is limited because the tile typically occupies only a small portion of the display area. Similarly, the functionality that is available through a tile is limited due to the small size of the tile. Access to the detailed information and full functionality of a tile-based application requires the user to bring up a full-screen view of the application's UI.